


Wish Upon A Save Star

by Frisky_Bits (Pacifist_Chara_101)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Possibly, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, In The Ocs Past Life, Oc Remembers Resets, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Multiverse Story, Pre-Undertale, Reincarnation, Sans Remembers Resets, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Shenanigans, Undertale Saves and Resets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Chara_101/pseuds/Frisky_Bits
Summary: reincarnation [ree-in-kahr-ney-shuh n] :The belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form.





	Wish Upon A Save Star

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plan for this, I'm just gonna write and post as I go.

 

 

‘ _Beautiful…_ ’

 

 

Ene couldn’t help but admire the raging flames as they licked at her small form. She couldn’t hear anything anymore, except the shrill ring in her ears. The flames ate at everything, burning so bright. Her tears had long since dried as the smoldering heat and smoke burned her silver-grey eyes. Her pale skin quickly gained burns, turning a bright angry red. Her light brown hair was starting to turn black, becoming singed.

 

 

She could do nothing but shrink into herself, her throat had quickly gotten raw from screaming. Nobody would come to her rescue, nobody _cared_ enough to. She knew her parents would be better off, they never really remembered her anyway. She was alone for as long as she remembered, and even _now_ she’ll be alone. Ene had long since given up…

 

 

So now, she simply watched as the beautiful orange colors consumed everything.

 

Her eyes slowly became unfocused, the smoke filled her lungs with each inhale.

 

A loud snap caused her to look up in fear.

 

All she could do was let out a short scream as a burning beam fell down on her.

 

With a sickening crunch of bones snapping,

**everything went black**.

 

 


End file.
